


Summertime

by moodyluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, and waiting for her wifey to come back from work, it's soft because we need it after that dreadful fifth season, just a cute prompt, lena is chilling for once, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24952210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyluthor/pseuds/moodyluthor
Summary: During a summer evening, Lena is reading a book and ends up loosing herself in her own thoughts.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Comments: 10
Kudos: 106





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> just wanted to transcript my own sensations into a cute SuperCorp one-shot :)

The sun was setting behind the mountains in the distance. The crickets were singing as dusk coloured the sky with its warm tones of orange-ish yellow. It was around nine in the evening, and it was summer.

Lena Luthor-Danvers was laying on a deck chair, in the patio of the house she shared with her wife, Kara. It was located on top of a hill, offering a picture-postcard vista on the city, view that extended itself for as far as the eye could see. The moon was already up, shining crescent in the darkening sky, and a warm, soft summer wind was caressing the scientist’s pale skin, sometimes untucking a strand of raven-black hair from the ear it had been placed behind. Lena was supposed to be reading, but having kept a fascination for these natural yet gorgeous phenomena going, she couldn't help but let her gaze wander above the pages of her book.

The sunlight could not hurt her pale green eyes anymore, and she allowed herself to glance fully at the horizon. It was a banal sunset, actually. There was no red, purple or pink mixed with the display of colours in front of her eyes. Yellow and orange, that was all. But even though it was not out of the ordinary, it remained beautiful.

Lena, whose former name was Luthor and only Luthor, had not been raised to enjoy such simplicity. At least, not by her foster family. She had been adopted by the Luthors at age four, and didn’t recall a lot from her life with her biological mother. But her education as a ‘member’ of one of the wealthiest -and without a doubt the most dangerous- family in the United States had scarred her so deep that she wasn’t sure she would ever forget all the trauma she had been through. Apart from the abuse Lillian, who definitely wanted her to remember that she wasn’t  _ fully _ a Luthor, and Lionel, who used to get drunk every night to forget the financial problems LuthorCorp was going through, made her endure, for her to only find refuge in Lex’s arms, until he ended up obsessing over Metropolis’ favourite alien and tried to kill him -yes, trauma indeed-, one of the things she remembered the most, being raised as a Luthor, was probably to reject simple things.

Nothing in the Luthor family was simple, from the psychotic behaviour to the fancy cars and mansions. However, Lena had never agreed with their policy. She enjoyed finding pleasure in the little things of her day-to-day life, and sunsets, even as banal as this one, were part of what brought her happiness and interest even for a few moments before going back to the hideous routine of being an unwanted Luthor child.

A lot of that had changed when she had met Kara Danvers. The blonde goofball had managed to give her even more love and affection in the few years they had known each other than Lena had ever received in her whole life. She had brought the Luthor’s walls down with her earnestness, something she had never really experienced before : The CEO of L-Corp -renamed after Lex’s downfall- had grown up surrounded by liars and manipulators who had broken her trust over and over again. Kara had been, in fact, everything she had ever needed : a family. The reporter had always had faith in her, even when all the evidence was pointing the other way, and had supported her in all of her projects. The unwavering trust she had been putting in her was even more dumbfounding for Lena when she learnt that there was a reason why her friend’s blue eyes seemed so otherworldly : Kara was National City’s superhero, Supergirl. She was one of the two Kryptonians on the planet, and her cousin, Superman, was the one Lex had tried to assassinate. Kara had been the only one to judge her on her actions and not on her name, even though it only meant danger to her family. Kara was the one for her.

When a flash of red and blue crossed the sky, directed to the back of the house, Lena realized she had zoned out. Supergirl was back, she thought with a slight grin. She leant back against her deck chair, and watched the early stars shine in the still-bright sky. Kara had been to some of the solar systems created around these stars back when she still lived on Krypton, and she had told Lena about them, a lot of times actually. At first, she had focused on the beautiful planets she had visited, but she hadn’t fooled the Luthor, who knew more than anyone how murky life could get. So, her wife had also told about the  _ other _ worlds she had visited, the ones that had been destroyed by war, the ones that were known for their customs of slave trading, the dead ones… apparently, destruction wasn’t exclusive to the human race. And in the end, just laying in her patio and watching the cosmos from her home felt good enough.

“I could take you up there, you know. You would just need to slip on the suit you made me, and I could take you anywhere you want in outer-space.” Lena wasn’t startled by the sweet voice in her ear. Kara, still wearing her super-suit, was kneeling beside her, following her gaze.

“This is a very appealing proposition, darling…” Lena stretched and turned her head to place a small peck on the blonde Kryptonian’s lips. “However, its immensity is the most fascinating thing about space. I like the way it reminds us that we are small, and if you took me there, it would ‘break the magic’, sort of… Let’s keep it simple.” The scientist offered her wife a sleepy smile.

“Well, I like to think that I know a lot of things about you, yet you still feel as magic as the first day.” Kara tried to keep a straight face, but ended up snorting.

“Same for you, seems like you still haven’t done anything to improve your cheesy pick-up lines.” Lena teased, giggling, as the reporter was walking back into the house.

“Come on, we all know these are the reason why you fell in love with me !” She cockily threw in. The raven-haired woman simply smiled, not answering anything.

Because if Kara’s pick-up lines hadn’t made Lena fall for her, then the smile that always accompanied them sure had.

_ Let’s keep it simple. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to read comments :D


End file.
